Underpasta oneshots
by Sina Xiel
Summary: Underpasta and Creepypasta one shots centered or based on underpasta by the fabulous kjm126316. Will mostly be horror with some comedy thrown in here and there. Rated T for major character death and language. Cover done by me.
1. Meeting in the forest

Just a warning so people know, my version of Frisk has red eyes and their personality, much like the player, can go from pacifist to violent on the drop a dime.

This oneshot is based around what I think might happen if Frisk decides to confront Slenderman about the assaults on Sans.

Disclaimer, I do not own Undertale or any of the Pastas. Underpasta is the idea of the fabulous kjm126316. I simply collaborate with them an get permission and shiz.

* * *

In the dark woods, there stood a towering figure dressed in all black standing over two smaller figures. Normally in this situation the two figure of what seemed to be young adolescents would be screaming and running as the tall figure ripped them limb from limb. But these figures held no fear in their stances, nor were they exactly normal. Jeff the killer and BEN drowned were conversing with Slenderman, Ben telling of his alliance with the demon Chara and Jeff explaining his ire once more at not being able to go after the skeleton and co. As the conversation was ending there came a rustling from the bushes.

"Toby? I sense your and smile dog's presence over there. But I must ask, who is with...you…"

"So-sorry Slendy, I-*tic* I was walking Smile and this k-kid showed up ask-asking to see you. I wa-*tic* was just going to kill th-them when they… They predicted e-e-everything I was gonna do! The-*tic* they said if I and Smile don't want to-to die to bring them to you. I'm so-sor-sorry." From out of the bushes walked out a child of maybe twelve, in their arms was smile dog. He was clearly nervous and if you paid attention you'd notice that the child was holding the dog in such a way that if he struggled his neck would quickly be snapped.

'Hello mister Slenderman.' they signed, letting down Smile dog who then ran off, giving a polite bow.

"You, you must be Frisk. I knew you'd show your face eventually. I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Jeff, Ben, and Toby house now. I don't want you around this one. This, this thing is dangerous." Slenderman tried to usher the three away from the situation but Jeff wasn't having it.

"What do you mean dangerous? It's just a little kid, a weak, mute, I think blind kid! Why you so afraid Slend...y?" Jeff's sentence was broken by Frisk who had opened their inventory and equipped the frying pan and proceeded to hit Jeff so hard he fell over and blood coated the pan slightly. Before he could hit the ground Frisk changed equipment to the ballerina shoes, and kicked him so hard in the stomach he flew several feet.

"Jeff!" Ben yelled out as he ran to the bleeding and dazed teen but before he could reach him he was yanked by the hair. Frisk who was now sporting the boxing gloves was dragging the e-spirit by the hair away from the bleeding Jeff and back to Slenderman. Ben glitches from their incredible grasp and teleported next to Jeff where Toby was now wielding his axes in defence. Jeff glared at Frisk as blood slowly dripped down his chin,

"The fuck are you?" Frisk went to move their hands to form signs but stopped midway. Letting out a sigh they moved their hands to rub at their closed eyes and when they moved their hands away, bright red glaring eyes with grey sclera stared down the grinning maniac.

"I am Frisk, and I am no weak child." They spoke for the first time, their voice like the tinkling of bells, yet the sound of shattering glass. Something pure yet full of evil.

"I have **ERASED** this world and countless others, I have snuffed out countless souls, taken the lives of not just every single monster, but the humans as well. Don't make me add you 'creepypasta' the list of races I've genocided..." They smiled sweetly and rubbed the back of their head shyly.

"So let's just be friends _okay_ ~?" They turn to Slenderman, their personality doing a complete 180, their eyes closed once more and their hands formed rapid signs.

'Mister Slenderman, can you please leave Sans alone? If not please at least give him a month break. He's been so tired lately and your friends constant stalking and attacks are NOT helping. Thank you for your cooperation.' With a smile and a wave they began to walk away when Slenderman said,

"And what if I choose not to cooperate?" They stopped where they were and slowly turned their head to reveal the haunting and disturbed smile.

"Then mister Slenderman," they spoke, " _you're gonna have a bad time_ ~" with a giggle they ran off.


	2. Wrong room

Wrong room!

What would have happened if instead of Sans room, he went into someone else's room?

Humor

It was a quiet night, not a creature was stirring, well not any benevolent creatures that is. Jeff slowly creeped into the room with two beds, knife in hand as he passed a yellow flower. Standing over the closest bed, Jeff poised the knife straight at their heart. Only, as he stabbed, another knife quickly connected with theirs.

Chara was a light sleeper. Blame it on their enhanced demon senses. But they guessed that in this case as they hear the creak of the floorboards next to their bed, that was a good thing. They let their hand slowly grasp the knife under their pillow and when they heard the swoosh of the others knife they swung. Knives meeting each other as both psychopaths meet face to face.

"Hey there," Chara smiled as their eyes bled black and their voice echoed ominously, "nice knife." Chara eyed the well taken care of blade.

"Ditto kiddo." Jeff's smile widen pressing down harder on the glowing knife. "Your knife sure looks magical, you a noodle?" Jeff jumps back, crouching as he lands.

"What's a noodle?" Chara gets off the bed and lazily stretched.

"Guess that answers my question." With that he charged.

Frisk was a heavy sleeper, after so many deaths, so many resets. They had no sense of fear anymore, probably not since the first time they went on the path of genocide. This all meant that no sound or noise could wake them. So when they finally awoke in the morning, fully rested and content, it was to a trashed room, a sulking flowey in the corner, and Chara and some boy with a large grin sitting on the floor chatting about knives and murder.

"Morning Frisk! Check it, I made a friend! We have the same hobbies and everything!"

'So murder?' they signed as they got up and made their bed.

"Yup!"

'Okay well I'm going down for breakfast, you two coming?'

"Dude mom's making pancakes today I think, want some?" Chara asked their new friend as they stood.

"Sure I'm hungry as hell!" Jeff's grin grew some more as he followed the two time paradoxes to the kitchen.

"uh i know im not the only one wondering this but… who's the psycho at the table?" Asked San's, his eye sockets black as he got a glimpse at the amount of LOVE Jeff had. Chara smirked and tilted their head and balanced their knife on their pointer finger.

"Why Sans, meet my new friend. Say hello to Jeff, Jeff the killer." Chara threw their knife at Sans who dodged and then ducked under Jeff's swing.

"Nice to meetcha ya!" Jeff laughed as he sat back down, high fiving Chara.

"My child, please tell your uh new friend to settle down." Toriel asked Frisk nervously as the loving mother set down the plate of pancakes. As a response Frisk equipped the frying pan and was about to hit Chara and Jeff when Toriel grabbed it.

"No no my child! Maybe putting you and Chara in the same room was a bad idea… You've seemed to have picked up their violent tendencies."

"Hey why am I to blame?!" Toriel looked at Chara with a condescending look.

"Okay I'm not to blame for all of it… Anyway let's hurry and eat! I wanna… "hang out" with my new friend! Frisk your coming to."

'Rodger.' they signed, laying down on the chair and holding their legs up to show the ballerina slippers.

"this is bad…" Sans slowly left the table, a horrified look on his face.


	3. Adopted

Adopted

This is pure crack, nothing in here is to be taken seriously.

Takes place a few months after the monsters are freed from the underground. Also pretend Frisk knows who Slendy is and vise versa.

Frisk sat hunched over, using their stick to draw in the dirt. For them the days have seemed to blur, as the ambassador for all monsters, life for them has fallen into routine. It's boring but they promised Sans no more resets so they'll deal. They look up and see that the sky has now become dark. They should have been home hours ago but right now they didn't care. Maybe if they stayed out something fun would happen.

Just as they thought this they heard the sound of a branch breaking behind them. Swiftly turning around they see a teenager walking a dog. The boy had shoulder length charcoal black hair. His eyes were wide and rimmed with black, his skin paper white, and he had a wide slit mouth smile. The dog next to him had a wide smile, filled with human teeth.

"Hey kid, don't cha know it's dangerous to be out this late?" The boy said gleefully, what Frisk could now tell was a knife glistening in the hand not holding the leash. He took a swaggering step forward while Frisk stood up and turned around. The options menu for a fight appeared when the man took another step forward the dog doing some odd laugh like growl.

"Look Jeff, a little kid out and about way past their bedtime." the dog spoke.

Frisk selected Act: Flirt.

'If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world.'

Jeff stopped looking completely baffled.

"What?"

Frisk selected Act: Flirt.

'I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.' Frisk did an eyebrow wiggle and made a finger gun and pointed it at Jeff.

"Are you flirting with me? Well at least you recognize true beauty." Jeff laughed out.

Frisk selected Act: Flirt.

'Excuse me I'm sorry but can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?'

Jeff seemed to be debating something, their real mouth frowning slightly before coming to some realization.

"Ah fuck it!" And he charged.

"Sans I'm worried, Frisk hasn't returned home yet and it's getting really late out." Toriel paced back and forth worriedly wringing her hands. The monster house was gathered in the living room, Sans was lounging on the floor, Papyrus sat on the loveseat looking concerned, Chara sat on the arm of the couch holding flowey their eyes flitting around as though watching something.

"SANS! GET UP OFF THE FLOOR!"

"sorry bro, but im afraid im rather _floored_ right now."

"NYGGGG SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS!"

"Please stop you two! We need to find Frisk. Now focus, where did you all last see them?" Sans and Papyrus stopped arguing and Sans climbed onto the couch.

"LAST TIME I SAW THE HUMAN, THEY WERE GOING TO GO PLAY BY THE FOREST."

"heh sorry tor im no help, been asleep all day. maybe our resident demon might kno-kno-kno gahh!"

Sans went to knock over Chara, but they were no longer sitting on the armrest and so Sans nearly toppled over the side of the couch.

"Chara? Chara, my child where did go?!" Toriel began to work herself into a tizzy as she ran around the bottom floor.

"yo chill tor, they probably went to hunt down frisk. soul bound and all that. they can take care of themselves." Sans tried to calm the goat mom down while Papyrus got up declaring that he shall 'make spaghetti to sooth the Queen's frazzled nerves!'

"Ey Slendy I've got a new pet!" Jeff declared kicking open the front door.

"Jeff you already have Smile dog, why do you need another pe- oh god why are they here?!" Slenderman jumped back as they saw who was sitting on Smile dogs back. Frisk was riding Smile, a big red smile was drawn on their face with lipstick and black eyeshadow surrounded their closed eyes.

'Hi mister Slendyman! Aren't I beautiful?' Frisk giggled as they jumped off Smile and did a twirl.

"Hey wait a moment, Frisk you know Slendy?"

'Yup!' they nodded.

"Unfortunately the time paradox and I are acquainted."

"Time whatits?" Jeff asked confused.

"When they die time rewinds to a certain 'saved point."

"Ohhh so you're a videogame character?"

'Basicly.' Frisk shrugged, and as they did the poor door that was just kicked open was once more kicked open. The door flying off it's hinges.

"Alright bitches give miss pacifist back! Oh there you are Frisk." Chara waved at Frisk who waved back while Flowey looked bored.

'Hi Flowey, hi Chara.' Frisk waved back.

"Oh god the demons here to…" Slenderman rubbed his temples as a migraine began to form. Chara walked up to Frisk and poked their face.

"What's on your face- woah hello there beautiful. Do you have a name or can I call you mine?" Chara leaned forward and winked at Jeff.

Names Jeff, Jeff the killer."

"Ooo you had me at murder."

"Okay I think it's time to call the police, it's well into the afternoon now and both Frisk and Chara have been gone for a whole day now." Toriel swiftly walked to the phone, her entire appearance was disheveled and frazzled. Before she could pick up the phone the front door opened.

"Mom we're home!" Chara yelled out.

"My children! Where have you been, and what's on your faces?" Chara was now sporting red lipstick that made a smile from ear to ear, their eyes now also rimmed on black eyeshadow.

"Mom, let's be cereal… I think I'm in love!" Chara gushed skipping to the couch and 'swooning' onto it. Frisk followed behind and fell on top of them.

"Gah you're heavy!"

"hey tor did i just hear the kiddos?" Sans walked into the room and stopped when he saw the scene in the living room.

"uhhh i think ill just go back to bed…"

"I agree… I don't think I can deal with this." Toriel sighed and went to her room, ready to sleep.


	4. Bad end: part one

Warnings for this chapter, which I shall be doing from now on, are language cause Chara and Jeff ain't got no filter.

This is a prelude to something tragic so fasten ya belts kiddos.

"I am bored." Chara sat with Frisk in their shared room, toying with their knife. As it was only the two of them, Flowey was currently in the kitchen eating all the gummi worms in the house, Frisk did something they rarely ever did. They spoke.

"Why don't you go play with your new friend." Frisks attention never left the picture they were drawing, even when a baffled Chara turned to look at them.

"What new friend? I don't know what your-"

"Don't lie, I'm not stupid Chara. I'm talking about your friend in the computer. BEN." Frisk interrupted them, never halting their coloring.

"How-how did you know?" Chara asked.

"I pretended to be you one time. Went to go on the computer and he was there, never suspected a thing."

Frisk had apparently finished what they were drawing, it was a family portrait with all the monsters carefully colored onto the large paper. Putting it to the side they grabbed another paper and began drawing once more.

"You're taking this awfully well, perhaps you've grown bored as well." a malicious grin spread across the demon's face as they got off the bed and settled next to Frisk.

"What do you say partner, one more genocide? After all we've never done a pacifist run, then at the end go genocide. I wonder what would happen." Frisk stilled for a few seconds before coloring once more.

Chara laid in front of Frisk in a way that they were on the paper and looking straight into Frisks now opened red eyes.

"I know I've peaked your interest, so what do you say, partners?" Frisk scrunch their nose in distaste, obviously thinking of all the possibilities before sighing.

"No."

"What?! Why!" Chara rolled and sat up, a distressed look on their face.

"I promised Sans, I promised no more resets, and that I wouldn't hurt anyone ever." Frisk looked away, an annoyed look plastered on their face. Chara groaned and flopped onto the floor. They wallowed in their own suffering, Frisk staring at them as though trying to convey some sort of thought. Chara sat up.

"Of course! You don't have to keep a promise with someone who is dead now do you?" They smirked, laughing at the way Frisk looked away somewhat guiltily.

"Unfortunately yes, one cannot keep a promise made to dust." Frisk picked up the discarded crayons and began to color again, their eyebrows scrunched in guilt. Chara rolled on the ground, laughing maniacally as they flailed their knife around, swinging madly at nothing.

Chara hummed a song as they walk through the forest, knife in hand as they skipped along happily. A large mansion came into view and they began to run to it as they laughed. Grasping the door handle, they swung the door open before happily shouting,

"Ben! Dude we got a skeleton to murder!" All the noodles on the living room: Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Jeff, Sally, Hoody, and Masky all jumped at the intruder weapons being brandished.

"Why the fuck are you here?!" Yelled Jeff, but he was ignored as Chara ran past them.

"Ben! Get your digital ass out here! Let's go kill Sans!" All the pastas blinked confusedly at the demon, lost for words. Before Jeff could yell at Chara again Ben walked down the stairs.

"Didn't you say that the other kid, Frisk I believe, wouldn't allow you? Also I haven't told anyone of our alliance yet, was going to at tonight's dinner so you have officially set everyone on edge. Not that I'm complaining, I find this all rather amusing." Ben responded casually, flopping down on the couch and patting the spot next to him. Chara sat next to him, a wide grin spreading across their face,

"Frisk gave me a loophole."

"A loophole? What kind of loophole?" Ben asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well why do you need to keep a promise with a corpse?"

"You don't?" Sally answered, hovering above the demon. Ben's eyes widened in realization and Chara poked Sally in the stomach making her giggle.

"That's right you adorable killing machine."

"Alright, would someone like to explain as to what's going on?"Laughing Jack asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I can explain over dinner, shall you be staying for dinner Chara? It would make this easier, plus you can explain to Slenderman personally."

"Sure why not. I'm pretty sure Frisk will save me a slice of pie." Chara laughed, so ready for the shit storm they were about to personally stir up.


	5. Bad end: END

Warnings: Language, cruelty, Major character death.

Also yes I know Hoody and Masky aren't creepypasta but I like them so hush.

The room sat in unbridled tension. Chara and Slenderman were staring down each other, Chara had a self-satisfied smirk on their face while Slenderman had all his tendrils behind him each one visibly twitching with aggravation or trepidation. No one knew which. The entirety of the Slender household sat in the dining room, Ben had announced that a huge meeting needed to be held, since he had some important information to tell. Ben sat next to Chara, eyeing them with a curious eye. Jeff was next to Laughing Jack who sat next to Ben, the proxies were on the immediate sides of Slenderman, Sally floated next to Toby who was on the right of Masky. The ENTIRE house was here.

"Ben you better explain yourself, as to why this monster,"

"Aw you're too kind, but I find most monsters to be wimps." Chara barked out a laugh, interrupting Slenderman. The whole house held their breath, no one interrupted Slenderman!

"...Fine this… _Demon_ into my home, also as well, why did no one inform me that two of the residents of the skeletons family were FrISk AnD CHarA?!" His voice screeched through everyone's minds, unabated rage clouded their heads as the more human members grasped their heads in pain.

"We're s-sorry sir! We-we didn't think any of them. We thought they were simply children." Masky tried to explain but Slenderman stopped him, knocking him from his chair.

"Have I thought you nothing?! Do not underestimate AnYOnE!" He probably had done worse to the poor proxy but Chara stopped him.

"Aw cut him a break Slendy, I mean after all," as they said this all evil aura disappeared, their eyes turned back to white and a light reddish brown and their complexion gained some color. They tucked their head into their chest and made their lip quiver.

"I'm just an innocent child who lives with kind hearted monsters. I'm so tiny I could never-he never hehe hurt anyone-hahahaHaHAHaHaHAAHA!" At the end of their speech their disguise broke and they started laugh maniacally, nearly falling out of their chair. Slenderman brought his tendrils closer to the occupants at the dinner table, as though to hopefully shield them.

"Just tell me what you want, obviously YOU would never come here unless you need serious help." With that they sobered up, slamming their hands down and slumping down onto the table.

"Urrgh damn it, yes I need help. I found a loophole, I could get away with killing Sans, Frisk won't stop me. As long as they don't see me do it."

"Wait," Jeff stopped them, "you mean the kid who like saved an entire race, by mind you being a fucking pacifist, is willing to just let you murder one of their family members?" An insane look took over in Chara's eyes, their grin darking.

" _Well_ ~ it wouldn't be the first time. Nor shall it be the last." The table occupants still, this was news to them.

"Ooo so the goody goody has a bad side huh?" Laughing Jack crowed, an interested glint in his eyes.

"Oh, way more than bad, you wouldn't believe how many times they killed their own mother. By their own will, not mine." Chara picked at their nails, the conversation beginning to bore them.

"Wait, how do you kill your mommy more than once?" Sally asked, curious.

"ThATS eNouGh!" Slenderman bellowed, beginning to wrap the psychotic demon in their tentacles, "SpeAK NO MorE oF yOUr aBiLiTIEs."

"Oh Slendy, do they not know?" Slenderman tried to rein in his rage and speak civilly.

"No, I wish to maintain what little of their minds they have. Their psyche could not handle such information. It would most likely destroy them."

"Huh, fine I won't say. Still need your help after all. But I can't guarantee Frisk won't, that's something they would do, see how far they can break. So what do you say, partners?" Chara held out their hand over the table, pointed towards Slenderman.

"Alright,"

"Yes!" Chara reached forward balancing their body above the table now.

"On one condition."

"Fuck!" Chara fell onto the table in exasperation. "What now?!"

"You have to promise me, you shall never hunt down any other members of this house. Whether I be dead or alive. I also have the right to add other pastas and humans under that protection. This will be effective no matter what timeline and neither you or Frisk shall bring us harm. Do I make myself clear, because then and only then shall we assist you."

"Fuuuuuuucccckk! Fine! I'll tell Frisk the rules for this later. As long as I get to kill skeleass myself." They shook hands.

"Wh-why? How? I-*hack* I thought you said you weren't going to let them kill me?" Sans was barreled over, collapsed and coughing from exhaustion. He was in the middle of a circle made from various creepypastas , each one laughing or giggling at the poor skeletons plight.

"Duuuh no way am I gonna let THEM kill you," Chara rolled their eyes, then dug their knife deep into Sans ribcage. "That right is reserved for me."

"Fri-Frisk won't let you get away with… thi...s…" Sans ground out, as he slowly turned to dust.

"Oh silly Sans, you see, I find this quite HUMOROUS." They reached down, grabbed the large dusty blue jacket and put in on. "Since after all I already have."

"Frisk my child, did you hear that?" Toriel looked up at the stairs, pausing in the middle of slicing a piece of pie for Frisk. Frisk tilted their head in confusion, turned around and looked at the stairs before turning back to their loving mother and shaking their head no.

"Oh well I'm sure it was nothing then." She happily gave her child a large slice of cinnamon butterscotch pie.

"Hell yeah! Pie!" Chara yelled out, suddenly behind Toriel, who jumped in shock.

"My child! La-language! Also please don't sneak… up on...me…. Chara, sweety why-why are you wearing Sans jacket?" She took a step back.

"I took it from Sans."they grinned, taking a step forward.

"Chara, please my child *sob* why-please tell me why you're covered in du-dust." Toriel pleaded,once more taking a step back and reaching over the table to grab Frisk.

"Oh mom, you know the answer. I got covered in it cause of Sans, well of course with the help of my new friends." They confirmed their mothers fears as they gestured to the stairs where now all who had partaken in the slow torture, and eventual murder of Sans the skeleton sat or stood on the stairs.

"My child, I'll buy you some time, please run!" Toriel cried, moving Frisk behind them before summoning a large fireball and activating the battle spell. As the world turned black and white, Frisk looked to their mom then to their partner.

'You actually got them to help you?' they signed.

"Huh?" Toriel looked at Frisk wide-eyed.

"Yup, but with some rules of course! So pay up!" Chara laughed as they held their hand out.

"What?" Toriel's eyes began to brim with tears.

'Fine you won.' Frisk tossed Chara a small bag of gold as Toriel gaped at her children.

"Frisk, you-you knew about this?" Toriel sobbed out as her fire began to flicker out.

'Of course mom, I mean, after all we are soul linked. Although I didn't know when they were gonna do it.' Frisk shrugged and walked over to Chara who locked arms with them.

"Aw that's my partner, now mom, I'm gonna give you two options. First, die by my hand or," with this they pushed Frisk in front of them. "Or two have Frisk kill you. It's your choice mommy." Chara snickered.

"You…" Toriel shook,

"Me?" Chara pointed to themselves.

"...You…" She began to raise her hands.

'So you mean me mom?' Frisk tilted their head in confusion. Toriel's hands ignited with a raw fury.

"YOU ARE NO CHILDREN OF MINE-" Her sentence was cut off, as there was now a hole in her head, courtesy of Frisk who was now holding the empty gun weapon.

'She would have one shot us.' Frisk explained as they unequipped the empty gun.

"Holy shit…" Jeff stood there dumbfounded, "that was brutal! I like you kid!" He laughed and jumped over the railing of the stairs.

"Ah sweet mom just made a bunch of pies!" Chara yelled in glee as they put four or so pies onto the table from a cooling rack.

'Would you all like some? Mom always makes the best pies.' Frisk smiled good naturedly as they went to the cabinet and pulled out a large stack of plates.

"Don't you feel anything kid?" Ben asked Frisk as he took a seat at the table.

'No, killing your mom over a dozen times does that to you.' Frisk shrugged and began to serve people.

"I'm still so confused, how do you kill your mommy so many times? Did you have a lot of mommies?" Sally asked curious and Frisk gave Chara a look.

'They don't know?'

"No and we aren't allowed to tell them Slendys orders." Chara replied nonchalantly to which Frisk nodded.

"HUMANS! BROTHER! LADY TORIEL! IM HOME FROM THE MOST MAGNIFICENT GAME OF CAPTURE THE FLAG! THOSE TINY HUMANS ARE SUCH FORMIDABLE FOES!" Papyrus could be heard entering the house. Frisk who was the first done with the heavenly pie sat up from the table.

'I'll go deal with Papyrus.' They signed then walked off.

"Isn't that the really loud and happy skeleton?" Eyeless Jack asked as he put another mouthful of pie in his mouth.

"Yeah but Frisk got this." Chara shrugged and kept eating.

"WELL HELLO HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU TODAY? HAVE YOU BEEN CLEANING WITH LADY TORIEL? YOU'RE COVERED IN DUST!"

"But what is uh he? She? Uhh it? Gonna do?" Laughing Jack asked.

"Just listen." Chara smiled.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU COOKING? AH! PERHAPS YOU HAVE COME TO ASK THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOR ASSISTANCE IN COOKING! WELL I AM THE GREAT MASTER CHIEF PAPYRUS!" There was a bang and some clutter, sound of metal hitting a hard object.

"HU-HUMAN, THAT WASN'T VERY NICE! WHY DID YOU HIT ME? HU...MAN? WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME? I DON'T LIKE THIS GAME, IS THIS A GAME?" Some more banging was heard.

"PLEASE, NO MORE, HUMAN? FRISK PLEASE STOP!" The sound of cracking was heard.

"BRO...THER...HELP…" A final, loud crack was heard. Then silence…

Frisk entered the room once more covered in dust.

"Took you long enough, you need to build up your LOVE again." Frisk nodded as they reached for another slice of pie.

"Oh yeah… Wasn't monster kid supposed to come over in a few hours?" A devious smile spread across Chara's face, a smaller one appeared on Frisks as they nodded.


	6. Let's try to have a happy Christmas?

Rubbing her frozen hands together vigorously to hopefully generate some form of warmth, Jane sat by her lonesome in the snow. With a vicious shiver she huddled into herself to attempt to escape the frigid gusts assaulting her less than covered body. Trenderman designed her this lovely tundra queen outfit, however he did not make it to be worn out in an actual snow storm. Shame to, she truly did look the part of a solitary monarch who took her dwelling is the frostbitten no-man's-land where she was free to be herself, but damn was she cold! If she turned her head even slightly to the left she would see the bright lights of Slenderman's mansion as the Christmas party continued without her through the corner of her mask. But she wouldn't, she couldn't, not with HIM there being so happy. Enjoying himself without a single care in the world. Partying it up like her parents could never do again, like how all the other men women and children he mercilessly slaughter could never do again. It made her sick! She could practically feel bile climb up her throat at the thought. Her hatred leaving a burning feeling in her chest. But it did nothing to alleviate the cold in her body and soul.

Who was she kidding, Jane let out a hysterical chuckle, she was the biggest hypocrite there is! A sob wracked her already shaking form. How many people had she stolen a happy Christmas from?

Countless, that's how many.

To many, that was the answer.

Oh how she wanted to go inside and let all this pain and sadness go, even of just for a moment be a teenage girl again. Be human for a sliver of a second again.

"No, it's not right, it's not fair. I don't want to be in there with him!" She growled out, unseen burnt lips curled into a snarl. "I don't have the right…" she whispered, all the fight gone as she resigned herself to uselessly shiver alone. Closing her eyes she could almost hear sweet little Sally laughing as she floats above the Christmas tree dressed as an angel, the star tree topper long gone as she took her rightful place as the angel of the house. Could hear Ben snicker as he casually zips from electronic to electronic away from an angry elf masky, dressed as a pink bunny just to annoy and confuse everyone. Poor tenderman would be hopelessly trying to stop anything from being broken as Snowman LJ runs around carrying a reindeer Silver, playing keep away from Red who felt no need to dress up. In the distance she heard Habit singing some botched version of jingle bells, obviously waiting for the right moment to jump down the chimney and scare everyone while ruin Slenderman's good mood.

Jane let out a snort as she opened her eyes and actually looked at the chimney and lo and behold there he was camping out on the roof.

As well as something blue and white in the corner of her eye. With a startled shout she tried to swing the candy cane dagger trender had given her, but it shattered on a tree stump.

"...Did he really make this with real candy cane?!"

"sure did." looking up Jane saw Sans the skeleton standing before her. Eating a piece of what used to be her dagger.

"Oh, it's you…" she sighed and went back to sulking.

"yup its me. so want to tell old sansy why your out here in pjs instead of in there living it up?" He looked at her, eye sockets somehow half lidded in nonchalance.

"... HE'S in there. I hate him."

"whos he?"

"Jeff."

"ahh sir stabs alot. you hate him? why who could?! hes just a bundle of love and joy, peace and-"

"Get back here and take your stabbing like a man!" Jeff's voice easily outed Sans as the silhouette of the killer could be seen running past the window.

"tranquility… man that sure is false advertising. someone oughta sue the guy." Sans chuckled, relaxed gaze focused on the window, a lazy smile on his skull. Looking back at the window as Jeff and some unknown pasta screamed, both running past the window, Jane let a small chuckle go past her lips.

"Right? It'd be all over the media, Jeff the killer, sued for being the world's biggest asshole!" The silence lasted a mere moment before both burst out laughing.

"ahh jane why you gotta be so median about it? im sure with enough time even he could become the next zack effron." With that Jane got the image of Jeff in a peppy outfit singing Disney songs about friendship and teamwork, and promptly broke into another fit of giggles.

"hey I mean it kid you gotta get your head in the game." Jane couldn't take it anymore, she was laughing to hard, the cold and aching sadness pushed to the back of her mind.

"hey kid" Sans said, his more serious tone making Jane calm herself so she could look him in the eye(?)

"i know how you feel… that dIRty BrOthEr kILleR is in there right now. probably sipping hot chocolate right next to pappy. him completely oblivious to the fact the child next to him has ruined our lives so many times ive lost count…" Sans spoke these words with a practiced calm, eye sockets pitch black and phalanges twitching.

"...Then how could you stand to be in there with them?"

"because of frisk, of pappy, tori, asgore, and all my other friends and family. i am not letting that bastard ruin my fun and happiness. cause if i did all I would do is make that demon happy. i dont want to make them happy so I ignore them and have fun." With that he stood up and stretched, bones popping and creaking.

"welp im going inside. this cold is killer." He started walking away however after a few steps he turned around and looked back at her.

"you coming or what?"

"Yeah I'm coming."


	7. Sneaky BEN

Entering the humble abode of the monster family, BEN drowned quitely skulked the living room TV. Waiting ever so patiently for his target to enter his sight he hummed various game theme songs. A sudden movement drew his attention to the couch, Sans the skeleton was now suddenly perched on the couch eating a slice of pie. With a malicious grin Ben slid into the house phone, perfectly set behind the couch. With a barely audible crackle he phased into reality clawed hands raised to strike. It would take just one swipe… A gentle tap with a not so gentle intent, just so tantalizing at his fingertips. Slowly moving his arm upward he poised to strike. However Sans bolted to his feet and turned faster than BEN could react and with one swift movement Sans pie, plate, and fork was in BEN's face.

"Mother fucker!" BEN backpedaled and fell backwards vigorously wiping broken porcelain pieces and pie.

"heh, sorry bout that kiddo. thought you were chara and frisk trying to sneak up on me again." Sans shrugged and sat back down eyeing the glitch demon still trying to get the pie off of him.

"So you treat your own family like that? Wow aren't you a sweetheart." BEN growled out shaking his hat.

"hey uh kid? you missed a spot." Sans gestured to the fork sticking out of BEN's shoulder. With a wince he yanked out the fork, tossing it across the room. Angrly getting to his feet BEN reared back to charge the skeleton. He would have attacked the vexing couch potato if not for the front door bursting open.

"SANS THE SKELETON!" Toriel screamed as she slammed open the door. "Why did I get a call from Papyrus telling me that Frisk and Chara are in the hospital because you threw the kitchen table at them?!" Toriel gave Sans the look of death, the skeleton sweating nervously as BEN tried to edge away.

"uhhh they snuck up on me? it was just a joke i swear. april fools hehe…" With a anxious chuckle he scratched the back of his head.

"April fools was yesterday…" Toriel glared down at Sans, arms crossed and finger tapping in annoyance. "Frisk, Chara get in here I'll make you something to eat after in through with him…"

Carefully edging back towards the house phone BEN saw the two children walk into the house. Frisk had their left arm in a cast, their head wrapped in gauze and various small cuts and scratches littering their face. Their sweater missing a large chunk from their right side showcasing slightly bloody gauze wrappings. While Frisk was poker faced as ever Chara was livid, a smile more closely resembling a baring of teeth. Half their face was wrapped in gauze and their sweater was replaced with a hospital gown. Wobbling in on crutches as their right leg was in a cast and their left ankle heavily wrapped.

"Hey'ya smiley trashbag! I'm _ho~me_!" Chara singsonged, slowly crutching their way into the living room and sending a wink at BEN. This caused Toriel to notice BEN and with one scalding look sent him running. As he lunged into the home phone he heard Toriel starting to rip Sans a new one.


End file.
